Friday
by PeaPrince
Summary: a little misunderstanding lead the duo realize each other feelings more deeply.


This is my first harumichi fanfic, so please be gentle to me (_ _)

**I do not own Sailor moon.**

o o o o o o o o o o o o

The Aqua haired girl clenched the steering wheels tightly until her knuckles turned white. She didn't give a care about the speedometer on the car that already pointed at 120. The matter now and the only one in her mind now is the blonde racer.

Michiru cursed on the traffic when she trapped on a red light.

_Why the damn city needs 40 red lights in every 10 quarters?_

Her mind wandered to few hours earlier on Friday morning.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Few hours earlier...

Michiru woke up and found an empty bed beside her. She let go a sigh and remembered her argument with Haruka last night. She threw a pillow to the blonde face and slam the door shut on her face.

Michiru got off from bed and stepped on living room, searching for Haruka on the couch. Haruka didn't occupy the couch last night.

_Did she leave last night?_ Michiru then went to garage, the ferrari still in there. She noticed that there was someone on driver seat.

Michiru smiled to the scene she just encountered. Haruka was sleeping on the car. Her relaxed face was very cute from the angle Michi stood. Then, Michiru quietly open the door, She stopped when Haruka stirred a little on her sleep.

"Michi... sorry." Haruka mumbled on her sleep. That time, Michiru caught the trail of tears on Haruka's cheek and immediately a wave of guilts hit the aqua haired girl.

"Yes, Haruka. I am sorry too. I was being childish last night." Michiru whispered to Haruka's ear.

"Really?" Haruka's eyes now open and her lips formed a little smirk. She has been awake for 5 minutes.

"... You know, as long as you don't treat your car better than me..." Michiru replied quickly.

"You are being jealous over a car. That's cute." Haruka now grinning full of victory. She got up and fixed the seat position.

"There is a new French restaurant down the town." Haruka said while getting out from her car.

"I know, I have been waiting you asked me to go there." Michiru answered, knowing what Haruka's intention.

"Then, I will pick you up at 7? I have a race this afternoon." Haruka smiled in relief. It was always like this in relationship. Separation and reunite, almost being one on their life.

"seven." Michi repeated and nod. The blonde gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead and retreat to the bathroom.

o o o o o o o

Like Haruka, Michi was busy preparing her rehearsal violin concert. She checked her cell phone and pouted.

_Haruka does not text me. What is she thinking?_

Until 2 p.m, there still no news from Haruka. Michiru suspected that the blonde was getting too excited over her car and forget their appointment.

_She will take the couch tonight._ Michiru talked to herself.

When she went down to car, her cell phone rang. A text from an unknown number. Dissapointed, Michiru opened the message,

_**Haruka asked me to tell you, she can not make it tonight. She injured herself during the race.**_

Michiru gasped and re-read the text over and over again. Without thinking, she threw herself into the car and drove away to the racing spot like dirty harry.

"What the hell she was doing? You are reckless blonde jerk!" Michiru snapped inside her car and barking the horn everywhere she passed through. Even though unaware of her own tears that already falling like rain. The image of Haruka being lifted on a stretch and brought into an ambulance haunted her mind mercilessly.

"You better be okay, I will not forgive you if you leave me like that..."

o o o o o o o o

"Have you texted her?" Haruka asked her friend.

"Yeah, I told her you are injured while racing." Haruka's friend answered.

"...just like that? She would think that I am dying!" Haruka threw the nearest property beside her to him.

"I just did what you ask me! Don't blame me over the small things!" He protested back and dodging.

Haruka quickly made a call to Michiru's phone.

"Come on, Michi... take it!" After few rings, her call connected to the mailbox. She didn't have choice.

"hello, Michi. I hope you listen to this. I am okay, it just a little accident. It was because I dropped a hammer over my toe, and now this toe swelling like a golf ball. So, please don't worry about me. About the appointment, let's go another time okay?" Haruka then hung up the phone.

"So, it was only your toe?" a voice as cold as an ice came from Haruka's back. Haruka turned around, her spine shivered watching Michiru stood in a mess. A mess because what Haruka saw was the expression of devil incarnation.

"Ye...yes, it only my toe..." Haruka almost speechless. Could not avoid Michiru's stare, she got pretty good slap across the face.

"You are so..." Michiru couldn't find the right words for Haruka, then without control, her tears broke out again.

"I thought... I thought you were..." Michiru sobbed, wanted to stop but she unable to hold it. Relief and rage became one.

Haruka pulled Michiru and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Michi, I didn't know you will be like this..."

"Of course I will be like this! For me, you are the most important person and mean so much to me." Michiru answered after her sobbing reduce.

"Do not you dare to scare me like that ever again!"

"I won't." Haruka replied fast. "I wont hurt you or scare you. I will be with you like this forever. You are too, the most important in my life." Now Haruka gently stroke Michiru's hair, softly planted a butterfly kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I am so lucky to have you." Haruka continued.

"Don't you think you can get away after all of this."

"I'm ready for whatever punishment you'll give to me."

"Then, we won't cancel our appointment tonight."

"But, Michi... I can't go to a first class french restaurant while my toe is like bigger than my head."

"That's your problem. I still own this date. So are you."

Haruka gave up to Michiru, the aqua haired gave back the butterfly kiss with a deep long kiss to Haruka's lips.

o o o o o o o o

Please review this poor author. I thirst for your Review guys! (TT_TT)


End file.
